1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an information processing apparatus of a multiprocessor configuration with a plurality of processors each of which performs different processing. In this case, each processor is provided with firmware for operating the processor. Every time the firmware is modified, update operation is performed. In order to prevent a wrong combination of firmware and update the firmware efficiently, a plurality of pieces of firmware in an apparatus are updated altogether. To be more specific, a system including an interface for taking in updating data and including a processor acquires updating data for all processors and transmits corresponding updating data to other systems, whereby the update operation is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-190199 discloses a method of partial update for reducing firmware update time, in which one system extracts, when transmitting firmware updating data to another system, a difference between an old version and a new version and transmits only the extracted data for updating.
However, in order to transmit only the difference data as described above, a system acquiring updating data needs to grasp current firmware data of a system to which the updating data is transmitted. When a system transmitting updating data thus holds preliminarily firmware data of a system to which the updating data is transmitted, the capacity required for a storage area is increased. When firmware data of a system to which the updating data is transmitted is acquired at the time of updating, the acquisition takes time, which can limit the effect of time reduction.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus capable of updating firmware quickly.